Jealousy and Decisions
by axlorg89
Summary: Season 3 of my series. Road and Allen have faced many troubles yet they both managed to stay together! That is until another problem comes up! A new girl is planning to take Allen for herself. How will this turn out! RoadxAllen and Allenx CONTEST WINNER
1. Chapter 1

**It's season 3 and welcome! Enough talk but the WINNER will be announced in the story. Please don't get disappointed. I know lots of people say it's hard to choose a winner and the fans think they are lieing, BUT its true! It was really hard! (This chapter is short because the beginning and finale are always short)**

**Lets begin Season 3: Jealousy and Decisions**

**Chapter 1: The new girl (I made some changes to the winner, so I changed, or left the winner as a noah)**

**Road's POV**

Road was walking in the Millennium Earls estate, after a heartwarming date with Allen. As she made the corner in the hallway, she saw her bedroom door was opened.

Road, out of her joyful mood, entered her room softly. Everything was still intact.

Road sighed in relief and jumped on her bed. She hugged her favorite doll tight to express how great her date went.

"Your boyfriend really is cute" A mysterious voice said. Road stood up from her bed and looked for the source of voice.

Road knew who that voice was. It was the 15th, memories of desperation. She was about Road's height and she was the only noah that didn't have golden eyes. She looked for her one green and one red eye. Road threw a pillow at the pairs of eyes. The 15th can be invisible, yet her eyes are always visable when she is invisible.

"Hey stop throwing stuff at me" She yelled at Road. The Noah girl revealed herself. Her short brown hair, waved freely and was curled near the bottom. She had an exorcist (Her first exorcist kill) jacket on that led all the way down and stopped at her waist. She had a blue skirt and black tennis shoes. She was pretty to all, even Sheryl wanted to adopt her.

"Whats that about my boyfriend?" Road asked the girl.

"I just think he's cute and funny."The girl replied. 'Who would know that the 15th, memories of 'Desperation', who go this desperate to get me annoyed.' Road thought to herself.

"I might just get him all for me," The girl continued.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM" Road yelled at her. The girl shook her head.

"LEAVE….

HARUKA!"

**LadyMimi101 was the winner. I'm sorry for those who didn't win T.T ! Looks like someone has got a crush on Allen! A love triangle will take place (;. Chapter 1 beginning. **

**Chapter 2: I'm Haruka!**

**Due date: Thur/Fri**

**Info on Haruka Matsumoto**

Appearance: Haruka has a green left eye and a right red eye. She has short brown hair and prefers to wear boy clothes. For her uniform, she wears a jacket similar to Allen's first one, but hers ends at her waist. She has a standard blue skirt but prefers to wear her pants.  
Main trait: Haruka is distant, but she gets along well with everyone except Road.  
Trade Mark Item: She can weave illusions and sometimes sees the future, but its rare. For her illusions, its kind of like how Road did to Lavi in the Ark, but she will kill you in her illusions, leaving you brain dead to the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Happy Halloween! Anyways… Time for the story to begin. Another Noah has her eyes on Allen… It's gonn be fun! I do not own D. Gray Man. Lets begin! (I changed my writing style a bit. Do you like it?)**

**Chapter 2: I'm Haruka**

**Road's POV**

Road felt jealousy climbing on her back. She hated the name Haruka. Always nice, and caring. Just because Road made fun of her when she was reincarnated, does not mean that she was Road's arch rival. Road felt a tingling sensation that Haruka was up to something.

All of a sudden, her Allen Ray went up. 'I can sense another girl with him' Road thought annoyingly. Must be that Lenalee… I think it is her, I should just check and make sure. Road convinced herself and made a portal appear. Road felt pity for herself, but she knew it couldn't be helped. Road stepped into the door and waited to be directed to Allen.

…

Road walked out of a door from a local bakery. (She has to make a normal entrance in public). The cool air brushed against her skin. She eyes narrowed the area in search of the white-haired boy. Her eyes found him, although it looked like he was talking to someone. Road started moving toward him and saw who he was talking too.

Her eyes went wide. As soon as she thought being threatened by Haruka wasn't enough, Haruka was actually following up with what she had just said. Allen was talking to Haruka. Haruka let her short brown hair loose and wore a casual green shirt (with sleeves) and white skinny pants, with brown sandels. Road felt fury cross her mind. Immeadietly, Road ran to push Allen away from Haruka until Allen noticed Road and opened his arms, catching Road in a embrace.

"Road, I didn't expect you here" Allen told Road. Road replied with a nod. She looked at Haruka and grunted at her.

"Hi Road!" Haruka replied in her usual peppy way.

"You know her?" Allen asked Haruka.

"Shes's Haruka, the 15th of the Noah family…" Road explained before Haruka could.

Allen was taken aback, but calmly went back to his friendly mood.

"I should be going! Bye Allen!" Haruka said to him polietely. She turned her head to Road, who still hung on to Allen tightly. She gave a stern nod and said "Road".

She walked away and disappeared into the crowd.

Road could feel herself getting more and more frustrated. She had to warn Allen. She faced Allen and met his gaze. Road got lost in his gray eyes that she almost forgot what she wanted to tell him.

"Stay away from her!" Road furiously told Allen. "She's no good and she is so annoying! Plus, she said that she was going to take yo-" Road added but got interrupted by Allen.

"Road… Remember what happened last time I didn't get along with some of your family members? I'm trying Road! You tied me up to me your family, and now you don't want me to me your family. She seems really nice Road, anyways I got to go" Allen explained in a childish attitude. He waved bye before Road could better explain herself.

SIIIIGH

**Haruka's POV**

Haruka sighed, she tried to remember what this young man named Allen was like. He is HOT. I've been lonely for quite a long time. Even though my family give me attention, I want someone for me. I don't get why Road doesn't want like it.

Haruka sat in thought. She sat on her deep green bed. She sat with her legs crossed and hunched over her fist.

Haruka finally gave up the reason to why she must be doing that, she exasperated and let her back fall onto the bed. I just want someone for me. She pouted. I just need to know more about Allen, so we can get closer she decided. She stood up on her bed and got down from it. That's what I will do!

…

Haruka was sneaking in the hallway. She did it so quietly, while tiptoeing. 'Road was talking about her date with Allen… I should be quick not to drag attention'. (Author: Than why are you tiptoeing like you're a robber when this is your own home?T.T)

Haruka stopped at Road's door. 'Now is the time'. Haruka opened the door smoothly while wearing white lacy gloves. Haruka checked knew that Road had a diary. Every Niah has been gifted a diary, in order to help prevent them from losing themselves from their emotions.

Haruka softly moved items in search and moved them back to the exact spot. 'Not here'. Sighing quietly, she turned to the door but at the corner of her eye, she saw a shine. Everyone's diaries are silver. She turned back around and could feel Goosebumps as she stared at the plain white box on a wooden table.

Haruka remembered when Tyiki was showing her around. They went into Road's room and when Haruka asked what was in the box. Tyiki told her that if she wanted to not die again, don't look in it.

Haruka felt a chill on her back but opened the box with great caution. The silver diary was in. Haruka sighed in relief and picked it up carefully. She put the diary in her duffle bag. She than reach into it once more and pulled out another silver diary. Ony this one was Sherrylls. She closed the box slowly and proceeded to exit.

..

Haruka closed the book.

"Allen is the best guy in the whole world!" She said in a quiet yet shrill glee of delight. 'now it is time to get this book back'. Haruka slowly opened the door and put the silver journal into her bag. She quietly walked across the hall, and took many turns to Road's room.

Road's room was just up ahead. As Haruka marched up to the door, she heard noises.

"That was so fun!" Road chimed happily. Haruka froze. I must be imagining these things Haruka thought. She thn opened the door slowly, and stopped at a creak. Haruka saw Road.

"I better get my journal" Road told herself in her lively mood. Road walked up to the table with the plain white box. She began to take off the lid slowly and surely.

Oof!

Haruka had leaned into Road's door that it opened wide, leaving Haruka lying on her face.

"Haruka?" Road said in a surprised tone. Road expression changed to furious. "GET OUTTA MY ROOM!" Road yelled at her and booted (like kick, with her foot) her out.

Haruka quickly fled the hallway, being embarresed of being clumsy. "Atleast she forgot what she was about to do." Haruka sighed in relief.

"Now all I have to do is ask Allen out!" Haruka chimed gleefully.

**End! I KNOW ITS LATE and I do this much! IM SORRY! In case you noticed. Haruka isn't completely evil, she has her reasons. Next chapter due date: Fri/Sat**

**Chapter: The date**

**Ratings are appreaciated. Did you like my new way of writing btw?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Season 3 chapter 3 time! I hope you understand Haruka is childish, clumsy, and sweet (well… not to Road). Time to focus on Allen? Let's begin.**

**Chapter 3: Let's go out!**

**Allen's POV**

Allen sighed as he got back from his last job. He was relaxing in the lounge when a sudden urge fell in him, as if he needed to go to the park. It was 7:00 a.m. but Allen felt as if he was in a daze. As he was making his way to the exit, Lenalee stopped him.

"Hi Allen!" she perked. "Allen..?" She continued as Allen ignored her.

Allen simply ignored her and walked towards the exit. Allen felt as if he was being in a trance. Yet the trance was weak and he could break it at anytime, yet he wondered what it would lead him to. As Allen continued on the exit, he almost felt tired and eventually blacked out, yet his legs still moved.

…

"Hello?" a voice said. Allen now had control of his body. He opened his eyes to see a pretty girl standing before him. She had her brown hair free, white flats and a white dress. Allen realized who the beautiful girl was. (she also had a bag)

"Haruka!" Allen exclaimed. He checked his surroundings. He was at the park, sitting on one of the park benches. She was unusually close to him.

"Bingo!" She yelled with excitement as she raised her index finger to prove it as well.

"Why am I here" Allen asked cautiously.

"I thought we could hang out and become really close friends, or maybe even closer" Haruka explained innocently.

Allen laughed. "You didn't have to abduct me, y'know?"

"How, was I supposed to do it then? Now come on, we need to know each other really well!" Haruka cheerfully told him.

"sure!" Allen said as he stood up. As he stood up, she came for the kill (lol. Wut?) And grabbed Allen's arm with her own. "In case I get lost" She lied. Allen tensed up a bit and nodded. It is full at the park so I guess it's alright, he told himself.

"I think we should go to the beach! I brought my swimsuit." Haruka told Allen as she pointed towards her bag.

"If you told me earlier, I would've brought one" Allen said.

"We can buy it at the store" Haruka explained brightly. She tugged Allen along and into a bus. Inside the bus, Allen and Haruka sat together by the only two free seats with a small blue-haired lady right by the window. (3 seater. Middle and by aisle is free.)

"What should we do while we were waiting?" Haruka implied as she toyed with Allen's hair. Allen tensed up.

"I think we should've called Road to join us" Allen told Haruka. Although Haruka was smiling, Allen could that her eyes narrowed annoyingly.

"Oh just forget about her, it's just us here and we should have fun!" Haruka began. (In case you didn't know, Allen is the middle) Allen was about to talk when he noticed a heat source getting hotter next to him. The blue haired lady, that buried her face in the magazine was the source. 'WAIT! Blue-haired!' Allen thought to himself.

"Are you Road by any chance?" Allen asked the girl beside him. The blue haired lady shoved her magazine to her lap and revealed that it most certainly was Road.

"Road!" Allen exclaimed in surprise.

"What a joyful surprise" Haruka mumbled to herself and did a silent pout.

**Road's POV**

"Allen, Haruka" She responded and almost hissed when she said Haruka's name.

"Are you mad?" Allen asksed, maybe even laughing.

Road looked at him with a straight eye.

"Look… I'm sorry, we should've invited you to the beach with us!" Allen told Road as if he understood.

'Why is he so absent-minded' Road complained in her thoughts. She forced herself to make a smile, even though that the smiles made her cringe because Haruka was here. 'Haruka was so easily distracted, I could talk Allen into letting me join without Haruka's objection whie she's distracted.' Road thought to herself.

Road had a hand bag and looked in it. Inside was money, a frozen popsicle she got seconds after she got on the bus, and make-up. A idea sparked on her head. "Haruka, here ice cream" Road told Haruka like a robot. Haruka's eyes turned from annoyed to happy. She opened the wrapper fast and began eating it while her eyes sparked with glee.

"Hey Allen? Road asked. "Can I join you at the beach" She added quickly. Haruka could get done with that popsicle in a minute. She had to act quickly.

"Sure. That's fine with me, how about you Haruka?" Allen asked Haruka.

"Yum, Sure, Oh my gosh this is so good" Haruka said without knowledge and continued eating. 5 seconds later and she finished. The bus stopped and the trio got out. "Road? This isn't your stop" Haruka commented fiercly.

"I asked Allen and he asked you. You said yes so…" Road explained slyly.

"I said no such-" Haruka stopped herself. She knows why I gave her the ice-cream.

"We should get changed" Haruka told Road grimly. Road half-expected Allen to figure out what Haruka was planning but to Road's surprise, Allen was viewing the horizon of the ocean.

"I'm going to buy a swimsuit. When your done, i think I will get us a spot.

"Here, I took my swim suit out of the bag but just say 'Matsumoto' and it will fold up into the perfect setting." Haruka said and handed the bag to Allen. (Matsumoto is her last name by the way)

Allen took the bag and left the view.

"How about we make a little competition?" Haruka asked Road, directing her eyes to Road.

"Sure, but how about 3 challenges? 1. Beauty, 2. Sports and 3. Ghost stories?" Road answered eagerly. (1. See who can get Allen to blush more at the swim suits, Beach volleyball and swimming, 3. Telling the scariest story at the campfire.0

"we need a referee though?" Haruka explained. Somebody bumped into Road. "Hey!" Road said. She looked to see who bumped into her. It was Tyiki. She faced Haruka" We got out ref, now lets make this more intresting!" Road declared. "I'm what now?" Tyiki asked.

"Winner gets to sleep in Allen's sleeping bag (They will have a sleep over at the beach). Loser will have to sleep without a sleeping bag" Haruka added.

"Game"

"ON"

**Looks like the jealousy games are coming on! Who wants front row tickets!? (Next chapter might be totally T-rated, that I have to bounce it up to M to be safe!)**

**Next Chapter: Let The Jealousy Games Begin!**

**Due date: Sat/Sun**


	4. Chapter 4

**Season 3 Chapter 4! This chapter is rated T so please be 's not that mature but yea. No news but yea .-.**

**Chapter 4: Let the Jealousy Games Begin!**

* * *

**Road's POV**

Road was in the changing room. "I'll show Haruka who is more beautiful". She put her swimsuit on. The swimsuit was a two piece, purple and had no design on it. It was plain yet she is a nice sexy ring to it.

She opened the curtain to the changing room. Haruka was in the changing room next to her, but still hasn't finished putting her swimsuit on. Road was curious but knew she would be the winner would be. Road simply strutted out of the changing rooms (In case you don't know, the changing rooms are on the beach in a small walkthrough.)

She walked out, looking for Allen, and finally saw him talking with Tyiki. His clothes were changed from swimwear, to a referee uniform. Road examined the spot they chose. The picnic itself had a big umbrella, a red and while picnic tablecloth a picnic basket, and a big watermelon in the middle of the beach blanket.

After Road observed her surroundings she strutted out to them, waved, and yelled Allen's name. Allen turned around and blushed normally. There was no way Haruka could beat her. "6 points!" Tyiki announced as he held up a white sign with the number 6.

"ALLEN!" another voice called. Allen diverted the attention from Road to Haruka. Allen's face turned pink and turned around (away from Haruka) to contain his blushing. Road looked at Haruka. She ran towards the group and guys that noticed her had a nosebleed. Her swimsuit was a two piece that was held up by strings. Her tops course was making her breasts show out more. "Why do I have to be a b-cup" She complained in her inner thoughts. It was obvious who had the d-cups. Haruka's outfit was perfectly shaped that it made her angles show out more.

"How do I look?" Haruka asked the group.

"Meh" (Road said)

"Great" (tyiki said)

"You-" Allen started to say and turned his head around. The instant he faced Haruka, he had a nose bleed. Tyiki yelled "Fatality, 10 points!". "You look nice" Allen said politely, as he was lying on the sand, half-concious.

Haruka gave a smirk at Road who glared at her furiously. Beauty competition was a no-brainer on who won. First round goes to Haruka. Road growled.

**Allens POV**

Allen didn't know why but he could feel tension beneath the girls. After he recovered from his traumatizing nosebleed, Haruka came up to him. "Hey Allen, I can't put this on my back, can you put it on me please?" Haruka asked sweetly. Allen, who was obviously absent-minded, didn't take the hint that Haruka had a crush on him. "Oh, uh sure" Allen answered normally. Right when he was about to take some lotion out, Road snatched it up quickly. "Road?" Allen asked. Allen didn't notice Haruka give Road a angry glare.

Allen noticed Road's face turn from mad to embarresed in a matter of seconds.

"I should do it, after all we are close" Road lied. Allen could sense sarcasm mixed with hatred in the word 'close'.

Allen simply nodded, and focused on having a conversation with Tyiki.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Allen asked Tyiki.

"Boy, any guy would kill to be in your place. Also don't ask questions why I'm dressed like this, it will only hurt more that you're a tool in a persons love live" Tyiki explained, trying to gave Allen a hint. Of-course Allen had no idea and was puzzled.

Tyiki simply sighed in despair at how this boy could not see what was happening. (Btw, Allen is in blue swimming trunks and yes, he does have abs). A couple of girls walk by and noticed Tyiki and Allen.

"Hi there, I think you lost something?" A red haired girl said. She handed Allen and Tyiki a piece of paper with numbers on it. "Do you mind if we sit here?" She asked as the girls behind her checked out Allen and Tyiki. "My, you really have something on your face. Mind if I" The lady said as she leaned in close.

"Tyiki?" Allen stuttered.

"Don't worry. Just let it happen, boy" Tyiki told Allen as he flirted with some girls.

The girl was getting close to him, he didn't want to be rude but he didn't want to be embarrassed.

All of a sudden 2 sparks happened. Road and Haruka turned around as they stopped fighting and jumped on the girl. Road, Haruka and the red-head engaged in a cat-fight. "Stop!" Allen said as he pushed the fight away. Haruka and Road avoided his gaze. The red-head came up and started saying.

"No wonder he stopped you. You don't treat him properly." She said as she got up. She than gave a peck on Allen's cheek. Allen was so stunned that he didn't notice Road and Haruka beat up the girl. Road picked up the girl with Haruka and threw her into the ocean. (I mean far into the ocean.)

Haruka and Road than turned their vicious eyes at Tyiki. As the two girls charged him, he used his power and the two girls ran right past him. Road than made a sharp, horrific candle appear. Multiple of them. Haruka summoned her death scythe and began to slowly walk towards Tyiki.

"Oh come on! He needed some air and so-" Tyiki tried to reason but it failed. He couldn't use his power to dodge the weapons because they were Noah weapons. As Tyiki got beated up servely, Allen still remained stunned.

Allen's stomach growled. He realized that it has been a while since he ate. Almost in a blink of a ey, Haruka had a sandwich in her hands. "Allen your hands are filthy. Let me feed it to you! Now say ahh" Haruka tokld Allen as she held up a sandwhich to Allen'smouth.

"That's okay I could just wash it now" Allen explained with a smile.

"I'll feed him" Road interrupted. She sntached the sandwhich out of Haruka's hand and glared at her.

"You can't!" Haruka yelled.

"Why not?" Road asked curiously.

"Because you got blood on your hands, and the blood is getting on the sandwich." Haruka answered. It was true. Road must have beated the girl even more that she was bleeding.

"Hey girs?" Tyiki called to Haruka and Road.

"WHAT!" They both said in unison.

"Isn't it time for the seond round?" Tyiki asked.

"What competition?" Allen asked.

"Sports are swimming, beach volley, and watermelon bat" Haruka announced.

"I will never lose"Haruka told Road.

"Look's like this will be your exception" Road said.

* * *

**Thanks for all the feedback! No news but yea… No news…**

**Chapter 5: The Jealousy Games part 2**

**Date: Tues/Wend**


	5. Chapter 5

**Season 3 Chapter 5! Round 1 goes to: Haruka Round 2 and Round 3 are undetermined. This chpter is all about sports. So lets game on and place our bets.**

**Chapter 5: The Jealousy Games part 2**

**Haruka's POV**

"Ok, Haruka has the ball, let's go to 10" Tyiki announced. He was in his referee clothes again and sitting on a lifeguard chair infront of the volleyball field. In his hands were a white flag and in the other, a red flag.

Allen was sitting on the side, watching the game.

"Sports are my thing Haruka…." Road warned.

"Let's see about that!" Haruka commented, however in her head she was dismaying the sports round. In truth, Haruka hasn't been reincarnated in time and is still getting used to her person's body. Yet Road had experience over her body so it would be very challenging.

Haruka tightened the grip on the ball. She lifted the ball and hit it. (Note: I haven't tried writing actions like this)

The ball was close to hitting the net but flew over gently. Road ran to the balls spot and hit it with the tips of her fingers to make it bounce up, after that she bounced it up higher, jumped and spiked the ball. Haruka tried to run and hit but slid on the sand while missing.

"HEY THAT HURT!" Haruka yelled.

"Round goes to Road!" Tyiki announced as he raised the white flag to Road's direction.

"Tyiki! Isn't that a foul!" Haruka complained as she got up from the ground.

"Eh, she didn't control the ball now did she?" Tyiki explained carefully.

The stakes are high and she couldn't afford to lose. She than began to think about what would happen if she would sleep with Allen (Not like that). She had to win at all costs. Haruka shot the ball up and hit it over the net.

As Road got into place Haruka used her Noah power to weave illusions. (Desperation causes people to see things so she is the noah of desperation) She focused on her energy and Road's eyes changed silver and got clouded. Road indirectly walked towards the opposite spot and got into position. She began to hit the air in which she thought was the ball. The ball hit the floor and Road's eyes began to return to normal.

"What th-?" Road looked at the ball and than to herself."CHEATER! YOU USED YOUR POWERS!" Road complained in a loud voice while pointing at Haruka.

"Foul, Road gains a point" Tyiki announced Raising both flags in Haruka's direction and directed it over to Road's direction.

"grr" Haruka growled.

"It's okay Haruka, just try your hardest. You too Road" Allen yelled in that handsome grin of his. Road blushed a little and Haruka became flustered.

Road had the ball and hit it up. Instead of missing the ball, Haruka hit it. The game became fierce then on.

… Road wins by experience…

Tyiki was on a lifeboat, along with Allen as the boat floated across the ocean.

Haruka and Road were along the coat lines and had to race from the beach, to where Allen was.

"Ready? Set. GO!" Tyiki announced

Tyiki shot a gun in the air and a bird fell into the ocean. "You can't do that!" Allen scolded Tyiki. Tyiki casually shrugged and lazily glanced at the people running away from the beach. (Probably terrified at the gunshot)

"Just watch" Road yelled who was at the starting line. Obviously waiting for her audience to notice the game.

"YEA, YOU SHOULD PLAY ATTENTION TO WHO WON!" A voice called out. Everyone turned their heads to the source of the voice. Haruka was at the finish line.

"No fair! Cheater!" Road declared while pointing her finger at her.

"Tyiki said go and I simply followed the rules. Maybe you shouldn't be such a ditz next time, "Haruka commented :D. Obviously trying to make Road angry.

… Haruka wins by cleverness…

After the crew ate some food and the moon began to llight up the whole deserted (except for the four) beach, they started a campfire and pulled some sleeping bags out of Haruka's small gym bag.

The four huddled close to the fire while holding sticks that had marshmallows on it.

"Tyiki?" Allen asked. "Are you sure we can build a campfire here?" Allen groaned while pointing to a sign that said _Do NOT do the following: Litter, bring pets, and absolutely DO NOT MAKE A CAMPFIRE! Al so do not write on this notice._

"But no one is here to stop us" Tyiki persuaded.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU BROUGHT A GUN AND SHOT IT IN THE AIR! WHY ELSE WOULDN'T THEY RUN?!" Allen yelled at Tyiki

"Just to make you happy I'll do this," Tyiki told Allen in a irritated tone. Tyiki stood up from the campfire, walked towards the sign and pulled out a marker from his referee pocket. He uncapped it and marked through the _DO NOT MAKE A CAMPFIRE. _

"You can't do that!" Allen complained. "You're not supposed to write on there. It's on the SIGN!" Allen scolded.

Tyiki shrugged and drew a big line through _Do not write on this notice._

"I can't win…" Allen confirmed as he sulked with his head down.

Haruka was right across from Allen and Tyiki. The warm flaming heat of the radiant light it gives off. It made Haruka smile. The campfire brought happiness towards her… Especially with the one that cared for her.

All of a sudden Road stood up and said "shall we tell creepy stories?"

Everyone said sure and took their places in front of the camp fire.

Haruka went up and told the most scariest story she could think, Tyiki said one of his love stories with a girl and his experiences in a bedroom, gave everyone gossebumps. Allen gave a non scary story but the girls cheered him on. Road gave a scary story. Although it was pretty obvious because Haruka was to memorized by the fire that reflected on Allen. All in all, Road won.

"We should get into our sleeping bags… Oh wait I think Haruka and mine are gone!" Road said in a dramatic expression.

"Allen can I share a sleeping bag with you?" Road asked politely. Haruka felt her heart break as soon as she heard a yes from Allen.

"What about you Haruka?" Allen asked.

"She can share a sleeping bag with me" Tyiki replied calmly.

"NO way I want to sleep in the same sleeping bag as my brother and probably get seduced by him! I'll just sleep on the sand ok?" Haruka annoyingly explained.

Road went into Allen's sleeping bag and then Allen was right beside Road. 10 minutes later, everyone was awake except for Haruka. Haruka was shivering in her swimsuit outfit. The campfire was slowly dying and it shrunk by the minute. Haruka was poking the fire with a stick, to make it grow bigger as she huddle by the fire.

…

"S-so cold" She stuttered to herself. "Haruka?" a voice called out. Haruka turned around and saw Allen who was lying down yet looking at her.

"Just go back to sleep, I'm fine" Haruka told Allen as she did a fake smile.

"Sleep here… It's a double sleeping bag plus you and Road are both small and tiny so we can all fit here." Allen told Haruka while smiling. Haruka's eyes brightened up and crawled into the sleeping bag.

(Road is left, Allen in the middle, and Haruka at the right)

Haruka stayed perfectly still as she heard Allen's soft breathing that implied he was asleep.

Haruka slowly closed her eyes.

'Thank you, for caring so much about me'

Haruka's eyes went into eternal darkness until morning came.

**I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE (SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRR RRRYYYYYYYYYYY) I got lost of time and my family members didn't give me a chance and its all my fault. Yea this is a Allen/Haruka moment but the main reason why I'm late is because im watching a new anime and just finished a manga I found out about. (Special A and Dengeki Daisy)**

**Next Chapter: Haruka? Friendly to Road?!**

**Due Date: (I'm on thanksgiving break so I will take a break from fanfiction until next Monday. Due date for the next chapter is Next Fri/Sun)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gosh, I have been gone so long. It has became a habit. But thanks to a certain person ( You know who you are :D) I got my act together and I'm still going to continue! And also SORRY! TTATT You can punch me virtually if you want too T.T ( Time for the on-waited chapter) (Sorry if it is not intresting)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Haruka! FRIENDLY to Road!?**

* * *

**Road's POV**

Road was strolling the Earl's mansion and guess who just happened to be right around the corner? The brown-haired leech herself, Haruka, also known as the ! Perfect figure and perfect smile could make Road go mad! So now, Haruka is going after Allen!

Road frowned, walked, and stopped. Usually when they so much as passed by each other, they would get half of the mansion blown apart. Road braced herself in a battle figure with a dark aura of hatred flowing around, while Haruka, who was unusually happy and had her own happy aura around her. Haruka just walked past her with her eyes closed in delight.

Road, still in her battle stance, looked back at Haruka with wide eyes. What was wrong with Haruka? Road thought to herself. Road shrugged it off. It would be normal the next day. She ignored Haruka's moodlet and opened a warp portal. She walked through it but noticed as if someone has gone with her. Road realized what the sensation was. It was a person who knew where Road was headed. A person who is grounded for blowing up the mansion. (Ok, so maybe Road was grounded (;) HARUKA! Road quickly tried to reverse her traveling abilities but they were so far in that they appeared at the location where Allen was at.

Road turned around and saw Haruka behind her. Smiling cunningly. "Sorry, but I rea-" "HUH!" Road interrupted Haruka.

"I said I'm sorry that I snuck through th-"Haruka started again but got interrupted by Road again.

"You're… apologizing!" Road said, dumbstruck. Road nodded. 'Why was Haruka being so nice now… What happened to HER?' Road thought worriedly.

"ROAD, HARUKA!" A voice called out. Haruka and Road turned their heads to the right and saw Allen running towards them to catch up to them. Allen's white, snowy hair just flowed against his face. Road could feel her heart throbbing. "Allen!" Road cheerfully called out while Haruka stayed silent, while blushing.

"ALLEN! Wait for us!" Two voices said where Allen appeared. Lavi and IT came into the scene. Lavi huffed for air while IT gave Road the evil eye. "Road…" IT said. "IT…" Road said back. Anyone could see lightening between them. "Road, come on." Allen said to Road. Allen turned to IT. "You should too Lenalee!" Allen told Lenalee (A.k.a IT , which Road refers to Lenalee as). Lavi finally got enough air to act normal. His eyes met Haruka.

Lenalee and Allen both sighed. They knew what Lavi's silent and serious face meant. "one, two, three" Allen and Lenalee said in unison. At the exact end of three Lavi screamed. "STRIKE!"

"Who's her?" Lavi asked quickly! "Haruka, Noah of desperations!" Lenalee answered with no emotion. Lavi could feel heartbreak. 'There is no way I can fall for a Noah, but she is a pretty cute noah' Lavi thought to himself. Lenalee must've guessed what Lavi was thinking so she elbowed him in the gut, as if to say that she is your enemy! No mercy.

"Oh Haruka?" Road asked innocently. Usually Haruka would be suspicious, but she was in super high spirits since the beach sleepover. "Yes!" Haruka responded happily. "You see that orange –haired exorcist. If you flirt with him, he will give you Allen's baby pictures" Road whispered into Harukas ears. It was a lie but needed some sweet time with Allen. "Don't worry, I'll take Allen away so he doesn't get a misunderstanding. You also need to distract that blue haired girl" Road slyly whispers.

Haruka, in her unusually glee behavior didn't give a thought of it and did what she was told to do. Road triggered a door, and pulled Allen in. "WOA-" Allen began as he was dragged in. The other looked to where Allen has screamed. Road could sense a figure being betrayed, in-love, and fooled. They entered another door, arrived, and stood behind a big metal sliding door.

"Where are we?" Allen asked.

"You'll see" Road grinned.

The metal doors opened. They were at a café. A waitress came up to them.

"Hello I'm Matsumoto Daichi! I'll be your waitress for today," Matsumoto said. Matsumoto was a woman with gray skin and hair as black as night. Her blue eyes shown brightfully and she wore white gloves. She also was wearing a maid outfit that went all the way to the ground. "This way please…" (She's the 2nd place winner for the competition btw. Congrats Saske92)

She led both of them to the table. "Where are we?" Allen repeated. Road simply tilted her head and responded in a matter-of-fact way.

"We're at a café silly. It's one of the Earl's feeders. You know, humans that sacrifice people for money and riches. This is my favorite café." Road answered playfully.

**Allen's POV**

Allen tried to hide his displeased face to how Road answered. 'I'm still a exorcist' He told Road even though he knew that Road couldn't read his mind in non-dream mode. Infac t, he was disgusted to be in a place like this at all. Though, he didn't want to upset Road like last time. With that mistake he made. Allen took his chair that was a inviting white broad chair. He settled in and took the menu from the table that no tablecloth.

"Sir that is not your table, we are heading to the vip table sir." Matsumoto responded. Allen stayed silent. He closed his eyes and put his arms crossed like a rebellious child.

Matsumoto, on the other hand, thought that Allen had trouble from her speaking way, so she changed it up.

"Sir, that table is not yours it has our dukes name on it, not yours" Matsumoto said normally, showing no emotions on her face. Allen stood up almost immediately.

"Matsumoto is a maid at the Earl's mansion too, and she got promoted to go to the outside world." Road explained fully. It dawned on Allen on why the woman had unusually grey skin.

"Now follow me," Matsumoto gently said with a raspy voice.

"She is the only Noah Servant with the emotions. Her only emotion is being eccentric. She is also the only servant to tell jokes, though she does not know how to laugh. That's why she is my favorite" Road explained.

'I wonder what it is like to be trapped into a body and do nothing but serve' Allen thought. His eyes darted towards the maid. He saw her soul that had been hiding so well from his eye. Her soul was skeleton-shaped, like the rest of the akuma. The only thing that was different was her face. One half was smiling while the other side was frowning and crying. Instead of a dark aura hanging around the soul, a blue electric aura hanged around the soul. Allen could hear the Akuma. Not with words, but in the mind.

'I'm dead but still alive. I want to join my family. I don't want to kill. Yet, if I can struggle, if I can get more emotions back, I can at least be happy that I have these warm feelings. Even though my friend did this to me, I can at least find a way to be happy.' The Matsumoto soul said to Allen mentally.

Allen lowered his head. 'That's not how your are supposed to live, you can at least try your best to break it. Even if they say it's impossible, at least try' Allen said to himself while following Matsumoto and Road.

"Here we are" Matsumoto said while smiling gleefully. Her hand gently followed the direction to where the glimmering golden table was, with the black sparkly chairs.

"I already ate… Sorry" Allen lied. Infact, Lenalee, Allen, and Lavi were searching for a place to eat so Allen was really hungry and couldn't stop his stomach from growling loud enough to where Road could hear.

Allen gave a smile as if nothing had happened, even though he knew that Road heard that. Road narrowed her eyes at Allen and got the message.

"Matsumoto, I think we will leave." Road said irritated but continued to stand from her seat.

Matsumoto simply nodded and move her hand to a door with no windows and it had multiple locks on it. To Road's reaction, she quickly shaked her head and said "HE is NOT A CUSTOMER!" Allen didn't get what that meant but quickly saw blood when Matsumoto creaked the door open.

"Let's go" Allen said while pulling Road to the exit.

As Allen left the door, he teleported, this time to a dark place, with no lights nor any viewable place. It was completely dark.

"R-road?" Allen said. Than he felt something soft. It crept on his lips. It was a kiss. No… a much more passionate kiss. Allen raised his head and could feel soft hair against his forehead. It was Road.

'Are we doing it now?' Allen asked himself.

* * *

**IT TOOK SOOO LONG! My family relative got a new job so I won't be on as much. I got a laptop from the holidays (Christmas) but it doesn't have Microsoft Word, and google documents just feel so unfamiliar to me. So yea. And I'M SORRY**

**Chapter 7: Goodbye?**

**Come back Tomorrow. I have a treat for you then**


	7. Chapter Bonus

**New Years Extra. Enjoy! Has nothing to do of what is going on at the moment :D**

* * *

**Chapter 6.5: New Years**

* * *

**No POV in particular :D Let's just say Allen's POV though**

**(Setting: At a Park, watching the live countdown)**

* * *

"Road? Aren't you going to watch the countdown?" Allen asked who was concerned. He was dressed in a kimono that was straight black and had silver outlinings.

"No…I look embarrassing" Road muttered as she hid behind a tree.

"No you don't. I'm sure you look fine" Allen reassured Road.

"It's okay if you don't have to… Allen, do you want some of my home-made cookies? Say ahh" Haruka interrupted.

Allen stared at the cookies. They looked delicious. Yet, the last time that Haruka made cookies, Allen was unable to move his body because the taste was so terrible. Haruka was dressed in a kimono, it was red and had a green belt/fabric around her waist. The pattern was cherry blossom leaves in the wind. Her hair was straightened and her bangs were curled.

"I only made enough for one. Since it's New Years Eve, you might have some too." Haruka said to Lavi and Lenalee. Lavi in his orange kimono with no patterns and Lenalee in a black kimono of a white plaid design and her hair in the usual ponytails.

Lavi and Lenalee flinched. They were at the time when Allen ate the cookies back then. Haruka was good at everything except house skills. "Actually, I think I'm go-" Lavi and Lenalee said in unison as they have tasted Haruka's cooking but got cut-off because of Haruka's pupp dog eyes.

"You mean… you don't like my cooking. I even brought an extra cookie…" Haruka said tearfully and innocently. She put down a plate with 2 cookies down that have a evil aura on it.

Allen, Lenalee and Lavi look at each other. Only 1 can live.

…

Lenalee and Lavi lay on the ground. "May you rest in peace" Allen said solemnly (Joking, they didn't die)

"A-Allen" Road called out from behind the tree. Allen looked at the big fat tree, which covered her body whole. She stepped out. She wore tan Geta sandals. She had a deep blue kimono on with a purple slash on her waist and the pattern was gold looping circles that matched her eye color. Her hair was also put on the left side of her hair. A blue lotus flower appeared from her side ponytail.

"How do I look?" Road asked. Allen hesitated and said…

"You look nice" in a non-flirty and hesitant way.

"I think my fist is missing from your face…" Road said angrily while raising her fist and holding the anger on the inside.

"Too bad Road… Allen, what do you think of my kimono" Haruka stepped in.

"It looks… Friendly" Allen commented shyly.

"Allen…" Haruka said angrily as well. She raised her hand and slashed it behind her back. On the moment she slashed it back, a scythe appeared, looking deadly and dim.

Road had already raised her candles and it was pointed at Allen.

"Uh g-guys" Allen said frankly as he staggered backwards.

"**YOU THINK I LOOK ****NICE!**** IM YOUR GIRLFRIEND**!" Road angrily said as her candles rushed in to hit Allen.

"Haruka… help please?" Allen begged, looking at Haruka.

Haruka was just as mad, Her eyes were red and her hair was in the air. "**HOW ****DARE YOU**** SAY THAT TO MEEE!**" Haruka yelled. She made a mad dash towards Allen. She drew her scythe and was moments to slicing him.

"Lavi…Lenalee?" Allen looked at the both of them which just got conscious. Lenalee and Lavi looked at each other. They looked at Allen and shook their heads as they watched from a safe distance.

Lenalee looked at her watch. "30 seconds guys!" She called out to them.

20sec. Allen dodged Haruka's scythe barely. He backed up

15sec. Allen got pushed back from dodging Road's candles

10sec. Allen stepped back and fell backwards and the two girls cornered him.

5sec. held the item nearest to him to block the future attacks. Which happens to be a big piece of a firework.

4sec. Somewhere, the firework committee has decided to light all the fireworks with a single button.

3sec. They push the button.

2sec. Allen holds on tight to the big firework and as the two girls raise their weapons.

1sec. Allen goes into the air, avoiding the attacks.

0 seconds. "TIMCAMPY" a white haired boys voice calls out as the group watches the fireworks display

HAPPY NEW YEAR'S DAY!

* * *

**Happy New years day or holiday. Just a quick bit. It's not funny, I know T_T Any ways, I feel super motivated, plus a new chapter of D. Gray Man just got released. So yea.**

**Chapter 7: Goodbye?**

**Due Date: Before Next Sunday**

**Sub Date: (So i can feel pressured) Friday**


	8. Chapter 7

**Season 3 Chapter 7! I am BACK! And motivated :D… Let us begin! Recap something inappropriate (?)**

* * *

**Chapter 7:Goodbye memories?**

* * *

**Allen's POV**

'What is happening?' Allen thought bewildered at what just happened. Allen couldn't see a thing because he was surrounded in darkness, yet Allen could feel Road's presence… and her lips…

Allen tried to struggle and stop the kiss but Road kissed faster, taking less breaths, and moving fast. Allen had to use all his strength to push her away. He wanted her more than anything but he had to gather both physical and mental strength to push her away.

"Allen" She breathed his name.

"Road what's wrong. Why are you acting this way?" Allen said calmly. She was still on top of him but she got up.

"Do you like Haruka?" Road finally said.

"Well of course, she's nice" Allen responded. "NOT IN THAT WAY" Road said as she hit Allen.

"I meant love her" Road admitted.

Allen was taken aback. He calmly stood up in the room of darkness and quietly whispered… "You know I love you and you only."

Silence.

**A 'Girls' Past POV**

"…"A small girl stood in the middle of the street. Everything was blurry and gray. It rained where she was and nobody was in sight. She was alone. The little girl walked through the once moving city that has, now been abandoned. The sun never shone.

The girl heard two voices. She turned around to see two fellows. An older one holding a perfectly fine umbrella, and the smaller one, holding a battered umbrella.

"Hey Master Cross! How long til' we reach the next town?" An unusually white-haired boy said curiously.

"Stop being so annoying Allen. Do you want me to raise the money you have to bring into me?" A red-haired adult said. The girl assumes that the older fellow is named Cross and the younger kid is Allen.

"Sorry Master Cross!" Allen said faster than the speed of light.

"Shut up"

"Yes master Cross"

"I thought I told you to… Hey, who's that?" Cross asked curiously as he pointed to the girl in the middle of the street.

"Oh…Hi!" Allen said cheerfully to the girl.

"Be a gentleman and give her your umbrella Allen" Cross told Allen. Allen simply walked to the girl and gave her the old umbrella. "Here you go!" Allen said while giving a big smile.

"Let's take shelter over there." Cross said, though it sounded like a command. They followed Cross into the abandoned apartment building.

Once they reached, Cross took his spot in the corner, pulling out a cigarette and a lighter. While Allen grabbed the girl's hand and led her to the opposite corner of the room.

"I'm Allen. That's Master Cross, but don't bother him… He really is-" "What, Allen?" Cross said, glaring at Allen.

"He really is a great guy" Allen continued, though, it sounded forced. "What's your name…" Allen asked.

"…" The girl answered. She couldn't find her voice. "Why are you so gray?" Allen continued asking. The girl was gray, she never had seen any other colors than the colors the strangers wore.

"Allen, leave her alone. Let her relax in peace. Atleast, while she still has it." Cross told Allen. The girl shivered. She wondered what he could mean by 'it'.

"I'm going to bed, you do whatever you kids want. Just don't make any noises." Cross commanded. Cross rested his head on the corner and closed his eyes and began to snore loudly.

"Want to play than?" Allen whispered to the girl. The girl simply nodded, showing curiosity in her eyes. What was playing…?

…

The girl was cuddling against Allen. Allen gave soft snores while she stayed awake. Playing was…incredible. It was a word that she had forgotten…Fun.

"Listen, I know what you are. You had better enjoy this. I won't tell you anything more but, in a few days. Your headed to hell. Your destiny can't stop. So you won't come with us." A person said. She turned to the voice and saw Cross stare at her. She wanted to ask what he meant but still didn't have her voice.

The girl looked at him, stuck her tongue out, than rested back on Allen's shoulder.

…

Morning came, though, the sun still hasn't shone.

"I guess this is goodbye" Allen said sorrowfully. The girl nodded. Cross just gave his back to the girl and focused on the road ahead of them.

They gave a hug and finally departed. The girl watched them leave.

"ALLEN!"

Allen and Cross turned around.

It was the girls voice.

"BYE! I'LL MISS YOU AND…!" She yelled. The sun shone out and the color shone the girls features. The girl had brown hair and a peach skin color.

"MY NAME IS HARUKA!"

Allen turned around and smiled. "BYE HARUKA"

After that, they departed.

_A week later_

The clouds returned. The color faded. And she was very lonely again.

A pain struck her body. "WHATS GOING ON!" She screeched. The pain was unbearable. She eventually lost feeling in her body. 'Am I dead?' she thought… Her last vision infront of her was a huge person with a top hat, and evil yellow eyes. She mumbed.

"A-A-Allen…" and blacked out.

* * *

**I'm SORRY, I feel so horrible it came so later on the due date. Oh well. Harukas story. :D**

**Pressure Date: Friday**

**Due Date: Sunday**

**Chapter 8: Reowned feelings.**


End file.
